Revelando Secretos
by Miikaastarter221
Summary: Cuando Jake, Izzy y Cubby van a la secundaria, empiezan los problemas. Izzy se entero que Jake ah estado fingiendo que era su amigo por culpa de cubby. entonces se termina su amistad.que haran los tres para volver a estar juntos


**Miikaa: Eh estado pensando en hacer una historia la pensaba mucho porque desde que me puse a estudiar pensé porque ellos no podían estudiar tambien,Bueno espero que** **les guste esta historia**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:No soy propia de Jake y los Piratas de Nunca si de mis personajes creados xD**

**Edades: Izzy 14, Jake: 15 Cubby: 13**

* * *

Punto de vista de Izzy.

Era de noche yo estaba tan cansada por estar hacieno mucho la tarea de la secundaria y eso, por que Peter había abierto una secundaria en nunca jamas, ya que eramos todos los niños eramos  
adolescentes estaba arta de esto hacer la tarea o estudiar para una prueba a la noche. Jake estaba a mi izquierda y Cubby a mi derecha, Jake tenia el brazo en la cara  
hasta que cayo dormido en el libro le dije que se levantara no se levantaba y luego Cubby empezó a dormirse también, no podía evitar verlos dormir y me quede dormida también, hasta que Peter llegó y nos grito nos levantamos de un toque y estábamos que no podíamos quedarnos mas despiertos, a parte de que eran las 4:00 am,no se podía quedarse despiertos así!.

Chicos vallan a dormir, porque están despiertos a esta hora... déjenme adivinar... estudios, verdad?"el nos dijo.

Si, así es."respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Saben algo por lo menos."nos pregunto el.

creemos que si."le respondimos

Vengan que les tomo."nos eso el agarro el libro de Jake y nos tomo a los tres, el después cerro el libro y nos dijo que vallamos a dormir porque sabíamos mucho, me desperté viendo que era las 8:00 am, salte de la cama a ver que hora era tire a Jake y Cubby de su cama diciéndoles que hora cambiamos demasiado rápido y nos subimos a Bucky, el nos llevo a Nunca Jamas y salimos corriendo a la secundaria, llegamos muy tarde por eso nos dieron una falta.

Guau, Jake y tripulación veo que llegaron tarde,"Dijo la maestra Dinaria. Si así se llama daba risa su nombre, pero pobre no es su culpa llamarse así u.u

Perdón es que fue un ligero problema."Jake respondió. La profesora nos miro con el resto de la clase y nos puso en llevaron a la dirección y firmamos la falta que correspondía por llegar tarde  
Nos dejaron salir para el almuerzo.

Punto de vista de Jake.

Fuimos al almuerzo donde me esperaban burlas de los demás. Odiaba el almuerzo, siempre me cargaban por tener una chica en mi grupo pirata, si había chicas pero lo que paso fue que, si tenia que haber chicas piratas era todo un grupo de chicas y entonces los demás se burlaban de mi y también se burlaban de mi pelo ¬¬, me decían pelo de pino  
o... cabeza de corona.

hey, miren ahí vino el pelo de pino!."dijo Jacob. Todos se empezaron a reír de mi, excepto cubby e izzy. Izzy me dijo que los ignorara y eso fue lo que hice. Sentía cosas cuando me acercaba a izzy no de mala gana si no como... mariposas? como que la veía diferente, ase pocos días en el día del amor (es distinto al día de San Valentin) por que en este día te tocaba un chica  
y tenias que salir con ella ese mismo día, por lo tanto me toco izzy le regale un par de cosas, ella me dio un beso, pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios pero fue solo por que correspondía al día del amor.

Punto de vista de Cubby.

No podía evitar ver a izzy, ella me gustaba mucho desde que empezó a gusta todo de ella su físico, su inteligencia... por todo! pero algo que no podía soportar era verla con jake ¬¬ ella estaba para el, todo el tiempo con Jake. Jake esto... Jake lo otro, me gustaba y no sabia si decírselo antes que Jake, tenia miedo de que ella me diga que no.

Cubby?,Cubby!,Cubby!,Cubby!"Izzy me grito estaba tan distraído pensando en ella que no pude evitar distraerme.

eh? eh?!"me despabile.y Jake?"le pregunte

salio corriendo, ay que ir a buscarlo!"me dijo í con la cabeza y me hagarro la mano y fuimos por Jake.

Jakeee... Jakeee donde estas? Jakeee?"fuimos preguntando yo eh Izzy

Oye que haces ahí Jake?"Le pregunte a Jake, lo encontré repente vino Izzy.

Que paso?, Por que estas así Jake?"ella le pregunto.

Nada, solo que estoy cansado que me carguen por todo, por el pelo..."Empezó a decir el

Y por que izzy es tu amiga y parte de tu tripulación... verdad?"Le pregunte, el me miro enojado solo por que dije lo de Izzy.

Eso es verdad?!"Ella grito.

No, no es asi!"dijo Jake.

Cubby!, eso es verdad?"ella me miro, eche una mirada atrás y vi a Jake con cara de enojado. Izzy me insistía a que lo diga, hasta que no pude aguantar mas.

Si, es verdad, la otra vez escuche decir a Jake que... no eras su... amiga"le respondí.Ella miro a Jake y empezaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Pues, si es asi, no somos mas amigos, es el fin de nuestra amistad!"Dijo Izzy y se fue corriendo.Y esto va para ti también!"me dijo Izzy también.

Tú!"Jake me grito y empezó a lograras escapar! ven aquí!"Me grito una y otra vez, hasta que me estaba por pegar una piña pero justo sonó la alarma de nos miraban a mi y a Jake.

Esto no termino aquí Cubby! a la hora del almuerzo habrá una pelea entre tu y yo, vamos a ver si sos tan valiente como para decirle a izzy lo que le dijiste."El me amenazo.

* * *

**Mikaa:Bueno**** parece que se termino la amistad entre los tres piratas.**

**Jake: Cubby? donde estas?.**

**Cubby:*escondido***

**Mikaa:Jake**** déjalo en paz.U.U izzy puedes despedir.**

**Izzy:ok. Bueno**** espero que le haya el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
